Color Rosa
by Osita Uchihaa
Summary: Holaa! este en mi primer fic ... y es nada mas y nada menos que un .. Sasusaku .. espero que les guste :) o de lo contrario me pondre triste y no subire mas :(.. cualquier idea o opinion para el fic soy toda oidos me encaria que den ideas ..graciiias -!


Japón 22:30-

En una Aeropuerto Privado

Al fin llegamos …-suela un suspiro- no abuelito jiraiya ?- dice una chica , Sakura Uzumaki ; 22 años .. de un metro ochenta de cabellos rosa largo pasando su cintura , ojos grandes jade ,labios rosados y carnosos, piel blanca ,de muy buen cuerpo ejercitado ; lleva puesto un shorts vaquero algo holgado unas zapatillas modernas hasta las rodillas, una camisa azul a cuadrille grande dejando ver que lleva puesto una musculosa negra ceñida…

si … tienes razón cerecito –dice el hombre de dos metros de cabellera larga blanca, piel bronceada , rostro con facciones muy maduras ,ojos negros (N/A: no se como describirlo bien u.u ) jiraiya viste de traje negro con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte su pecho, el traje le queda bastante bien la que luce su ejercitado cuerpo- ya …no siento mi trasero –explica con lamento mientras se acariciaba el trasero-

sakura lo mira sonriendo burlona y negando con la cabeza , en eso un hombre con traje negro se dirige a ellos haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.-

Jiraiya-sama donde dejamos sus maletas?-pregunta respetuosamente -

Mmm?..-dice mientras se soba la barbilla- déjalas en la mansión de Minato… pero que no los vea nadie … nuestra presencia es una sorpresa – explica emocionado-

Entendido –dice mientras asiente con la cabeza- si me disculpan-hace una inclinación con la cabeza en forma de despedida y se va -

abuelito ..-dice sakura ganando la atención del peli-blanco – que no es que papa y one-chan están en el parque? Ahí festejaran el cumpleaños número 19 de naruto-chan ..? – dice pensativa la peli-rosa

eh?.. es verdad! – dice el peli-blanco haciendo que a sakura se le resbale una gota de sudor por la cabeza-

bueno – suelta un suspiro de cansancio – tengo que ponerme la peluca y las gafas… está todo preparado verdad abuelito? –pregunta ocultando su emoción

si! Vamos a un baño .. Que falta ya casi media hora para que empiece ..-Dice mientras sakura asiente con la cabeza y se van caminando a un baño cercano

En otro lugar..

en una pequeña casa muy acogedora donde se ve un hermoso parque rodeados de flor de cerezos .. con los falores encendidos un montón de mesas todas adornadas elegantemente y en frentes de esas mesas se ve un pequeño escenario muy lindo y poco a poco las mesas se van llenando las mesas de gente

dentro de la pequeña y elegante casa…

dobe estás listo?- pregunta con fastidio pegado a el marco de la pared del baño.. Un chico , Sasuke Uchiha .. 19 años; alto casi de dos metros.. De mirada fría y penetrante de cabellos azulado, piel tan blanca como el papel, ojos negros negros profundo como la noche… el chico atractivo que lleva puesto una camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho ,un pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos negros dándole un aire rebelde

sisisis ya voy teme … este demoniaco pantalón no se deja abrochar- dice enojado maldiciendo ala pobre prenda del otro lado de la puerta-

no lo culpes al pantalón .. que de seguro estas gordo.. o .. no quieres salir por que estas nervioso – dice burlon sonriendo de medio lado-

-¡Yo!?.. Naruto Uzumaki .. Asustado!? JAJAJA no me hagas reír teme – dice como si fuera obvio al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta dejando a un apuesto rubio ..Naruto Uzumaki .. 19 años;de ojos azules , piel bronceada con una raras marcas en el rostrom buen cuerpo ; va vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y por ultimo zapatos negros-

Hmp...Yo no dije que tu estuvieras asustado –sonriendo de medio lado - Ya es hora … oye tu padre dijo que vendría 20 minutos tarde ¿ vendrá tu abuelo también?- dice curioso el pelinegro-

si mi padre vendrá algo tarde – dice pensativo- y mi abuelito no sé si vendrá.. Espero que venga.. y que también venga oni-san…-dice a lo ultimo sono algo triste el cual el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello- ha-hace.. Ya casi 10 años que no la veo..-dice el rubio sonriendo tristemente -

tienes una hermana?- pregunta el peligro ocultando su sorpresa-

si.-dijo el rubio- no te conté?-

que no- dijo el pelinegro- qué edad tiene?

tiene… -estaba por contestar el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por alguien-

Naruto-kun , one-cha, shikamaru,neji,gaara,sasori e itachi ya llegaron … esta todo listo la cena esta por comenzar – dijo una chica, Hinata Uchiha .. 18 años ; de un metro sesenta de ojos negros ,piel clara como el papel , cabello azul de muy buen cuerpo vestía de un lindo vestido morado hasta las rodillas y unos tacos de punta negro- vamos vamos ¡! –dijo la peli-azul jalándolo del brazo mientras le sonreirá con infinita dulzura-

si.. vamos mi vida –dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla , haciéndola sonrojar- Vamos teme-¡!

(_**Gracias hermana!...supongo que después me seguirá contando**..)__**-**_el pelinegro suspiro del canción mientras caminaba detrás de la pareja feliz—

afuera en de la puerta de la casa se ve a un grupo de chicos, Hyuga Neji ; 19 años , cabello castaño largo amarrado a una coleta baja , piel clara , ojos perla , mirada fría e intimidante , buen cuerpo ; viste de camisa de vestir color verde y pantalones de vestir negros al igual que sus zapatos …Itachi Uchiha; 23 años , ojos negros e igual que su cabello que esta amarrado en un cale baja , piel algo bronceada , rostro con facciones maduras y tiene unas líneas raras en la cara cuerpo ejercitado ; viste una camisa roja y unos pantalones oscuros al igual que sus zapatos.. Nara Shikamaru ; 20 años , ojos negros al igual que su cabello que esta amarrado en una coleta alta , piel bronceada , facciones maduras y tiene cara de aburrimiento , buen cuerpo ; viste con con una esmoquin negro que esta algo desarreglado … Sobaku No Gaara -,17 años .. cabello rojo y alborotados , ojos verdes que reflejan tranquilidad  
Valla .. esta que salen .. Oe naruto estas , nervioso?- pregunta sasori mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona—

No sé de qué hablas- dice cortante el rubio desviando la mirada para que no noten su sonrojó .. que fue cosa imposible-

al instante sasori, -Gaara, e itachi soltaron una carcajada , sasuke ,neji y shikamaru sonreían burlones y hinata solo se dedicaba a mirar con una sonrisa-

que problemático –dice shikamaru mientras bosteza- vamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa-

todos asintieron y se fueron a sus lugares. Después de 10 minutos de esperar la comida que no venía..

Naruto..-dice una voz varonil e hizo que todos los presentes en esa mesa se dieran vuelta para ver de quien se trataba –al instante el rubio se sorprendió y se levantó de golpe -

Abuelo... – dice feliz mientras lo abraza-

feliz cumpleaños – dice separando un poco de el- ¡valla!... ya 19 años ... sí que pasan los años ... Eh –comento un sonriente Jiraiya mientras le la palmea el hombro a Naruto-

ni lo que lo digas... –dice el rubio contento feliz al saber que su abuelo vino para el cumpleaños- oye –y mira para todos lados en busca de alguien- y no vino sa…

el rubio estaba por preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo-

ven siéntate – dice el peliblanco mientras se sientan- te traje una sorpresa –le comenta mientras apunta al escenario-

una sorpresa?- pregunta incrédulo el rubio en escenario -

justo cuando esta por pregunta que era esa sorpresa .. se alumbra el escenario y la música en pieza a sonar fuerte en eso una luz alumbra a sakura usando disfraz trae un gorro negro y una peluca rubia corto y unas gafas de fondo de botella que tan casi todo su rostro que se para en frente del micrófono-

sakura al ver a Naruto se controló para no ir corriendo a abrazarlo , si no tiraría todo su plan al caño , mientas que Naruto miraba atento a la chica y a lo que iba hacer ella..


End file.
